La maison est là où le coeur y est
by Akifumii
Summary: Ange Curtis a tout pour réussir dans la Marine. Un père amiral en chef, un excellent dossier... Mais elle n'a pas l'air de se plaire dans cette vie qu'on a choisi pour elle. Donc, comme pour repartir de zéro, elle quitte tout et part en mer... Là-bas, il lui arrive deux trois malheurs et elle rencontrera un pirate qui va, comme qui dirait, lui changer la vie... Ace x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** K+ je pense...

**Disclamer :** Seule Ange est à moi. Tous les autres sont à Eiichiro Oda (à mon grand regret, d'ailleurs...)

**Couple :** Ace x OC (OC faisant référence à Ange, bien sûr)

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira (parce que je l'ai faite avec amour – si je puis dire –). Et c'est la première fois que je publie sur , alors ça me fait un peu bizarre... M'enfin bon, on s'en fout de ça ! xD

**UN DEPART -**

Il paraît que l'université Sapientia de Earthsea, la plus grande ville portuaire de South Blue, est très réputée dans le milieu de l'enseignement. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, qu'une phrase qui se passe de bouche à oreille... mais curieusement, Sapientia semble la prendre au pied de la lettre.

Déjà, n'est-ce pas prétentieux de s'autoproclamer le Savoir ? (oui, Sapientia veut dire Savoir, Intelligence, Sagesse en latin). C'est une université très chère, où le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire, où le règlement est très strictes et les sanctions très lourdes. Quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. Pour beaucoup de gens de mon âge, ce serait un véritable honneur que d'y faire ses études : après, on peut avoir un poste d'officier de la Marine très rapidement, avec beaucoup d'avantage. Parce que oui, il s'agit d'un établissement financé par la Marine pour former ses nouvelles recrues. Ingénieux de leur part, non ? Ils ont tout compris du commerce et des techniques de vente. D'ailleurs, seuls ceux qui ont réussi à passer une série de test assez compliquée peuvent espérer y entrer. Ainsi, il ne faut pas si aller si on n'a pas la rage de réussir, si on n'a pas la volonté profonde de vouloir être accepté.

Bizarrement... ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je m'appelle Ange Curtis. Mais contrairement à mon prénom, je ne suis pas un ange. Première différence : je n'ai pas d'ailes, je ne peux donc pas voler. Et ça, c'est bien quelque chose que je regrette, croyez-moi. Je suis élève à Sapientia, en seconde année pour être précise. Mais très sincèrement, je n'en ressens pas la moindre once de fierté. Je dirais même que tout ça me rend incroyablement indifférente. Les gens autour de moi ressemblent à des ombres. Je n'aime pas être ici... mais je ne peux pas partir. Je n'ai nul part où aller, sinon. L'appartement que j'ai acheté est gris, vide de sens, comme tout ce qui m'entoure. Et que suis-je sensée faire de ma vie au juste ? Tout ça est fade. Ça n'a le goût de rien.

Nous sommes en cours, comme la plupart du temps de la journée. L'amphithéâtre dans lequel nous sommes placés peut accueillir plus d'une centaine d'élèves à ma connaissance. Savoir qu'un tel nombre d'ombres peut se rassembler ici me donne presque la nausée. Mais heureusement pour moi, il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine de places occupées. Dieu merci...

Oui, je sais, je suis un peu ochlophobe. J'ai peur de la foule qui se presse, qui se condense, qui oppresse... et alors ? Ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans tous les cas, le professeur, monsieur Durens, continuait son monologue sur la jurisprudence sur les droits de succession en matière de propriété intellectuelle. Un cours fort passionnant, je vous l'accorde... De manière plus générale, monsieur Durens enseigne le droit. Avant d'être professeur, il était officier supérieur de la Marine pendant plus de trente ans. Il paraît aussi qu'il est l'idole de plusieurs élèves de cette salle. Un vieil homme gras qui est tombé assez bas pour faire des discours aussi peu intéressants à des jeunes qu'il ne verra plus jamais après, ne me faites pas rire !

Ma tête appuyée dans la paume de ma main, je regardais la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur ma gauche. Il y avait un beau ciel bleu, parsemé de petits cotons blancs. La brise semblait légère, deux oiseaux jouaient avec les nuages. Je les trouvais agréables à regarder, à suivre leur vol, à les voir tournoyer. Comme j'aurais voulu être un oiseau...

― Mon cours est à mourir d'ennui, je suppose, fit une voix grave et contrariée qui me rappela où j'étais.

C'était monsieur Durens, là, juste devant moi. Il me regarda à travers ses lunettes rondes, les sourcils froncés.

― N-Non, pas du tout, monsieur... tentai-je de me rattraper sans vraiment d'espoir.

― Dans ce cas, je te prierais de faire plus attention à ce que je suis en train de dire. Et ne rêvasse plus. Tu es dans l'université qui forme l'élite de la Marine, et donc l'élite du Gouvernement Mondial.

Et il continua de me sermonner encore un moment, prônant la réputation de Sapientia, la chance que j'ai d'être ici, la dignité dont je dois faire preuve... de vieux radotages, rien de plus. Je le regardais, sans vraiment le voir. Lui aussi était une ombre.

― Même si ce monde est envahi par les ombres, je suis incapable de m'envoler au moi, puisque je ne suis pas un oiseau, marmonnai-je tout bas.

― Qu'avez-vous dis ?

― Rien... du tout.

― Si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, dites-le moi en face au lieu de médire dans le dos des gens. Vraiment, vous n'avez aucune manière, mademoiselle Curtis.

― Veuillez m'en excuser, demandai-je machinalement.

― Bien. Fais attention à l'avenir. L'élite de ce monde ne doit plus faire ce genre d'erreur.

Il se redirigea vers l'estrade comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais l'incident déclencha chez les autres étudiant un élan de bavardage.

― Et voilà, elle refait son intéressante.

― Elle en a pas marre de refaire tout le temps le même cinéma ? À croire qu'elle veut être renvoyée.

― C'est juste une pauvre folle qui ne réalise pas sa chance. Laissez-là dans son monde.

Folle ? Je suis folle ? Peut-être que oui, après tout. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas mieux d'être fou que d'être sain d'esprit... De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que ce genre de remarque ne m'affecte plus. Je suis comme... indifférente à ça.

― Dans tous les cas, coupa monsieur Durens une fois revenu à sa place habituelle, je vous prierais de venir me voir à la fin du coups, mademoiselle Curtis. Je serais en salle des professeurs.

Ça par contre, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais convoquée quelque part. Moi qui préférait passez le moins de temps possible avec des ombres, ça n'allait pas être possible aujourd'hui.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi, au juste ?_

Deux heures. Ce cours a duré deux heures. Deux heures à rien faire d'autre qu'à faire semblant d'écouter un monologue fatiguant. Comment perdre du temps dans votre vie ? C'est très simple : demandez conseil à Ange Curtis, la spécialiste en la chose !

Regardant vivement par la fenêtre, je vis le ciel rosé du soir. J'aime vraiment l'admirer le soir comme maintenant. Il a quelque chose d'inédit, de paisible, que je ne saurais expliquer.

Cependant, avant de m'émerveiller devant ce ciel vaste et rougeoyant, il fallait passer par une étape bien moins attirante. La fameuse étape « monsieur Durens ». Rangeant mes affaires à la hâte dans mon sac qui m'accompagne depuis le collège, je me dirigeai après vers la salle des professeurs en espérant bien me souvenir du chemin. Il faut dire que c'est tellement grand ici, il n'est pas rare de se perdre dans ces couloirs qui se ressemblent tous. Enfin, ma marche rapide me fit arriver devant la porte que je cherchais – ou pas –. Sur une plaque métallique très bien taillée, il y avait très clairement marqué « SALLE DES PROFESSEURS – ELEVES INTERDITS ». Élèves interdits ? Je vais me faire une joie d'enfreindre cette règle, alors.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur mon visage. Violer les lois de cette soi-disant meilleure université du monde était sans mentir un de mes divertissements préférés.

Je remis une de mes mèches rebelle en place et toquai brièvement pour indiquer ma présence si monsieur Durens était là, bien sûr. mais je ne le saurais pas avant de l'avoir fais.

― Entrez. fit sa voix que je reconnus.

Je poussai la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce richement décorée – et un peu trop à mon goût – pour la première fois de ma vie – et, j'espère, la dernière –. J'avais préalablement effacé mon sourire pour une expression neutre. Regardant autour de moi, je vis plusieurs portraits immenses qui ornaient la salle, sans compter les décorations murales, les meubles de bois sculptés, les tasses de thé en porcelaine et les tapis tissés hors de prix. Bon sang, on est sensé être dans une salle de professeurs, pas Versailles ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Tous ces détails me donnaient la nausée. Mais remarquez, comme dit ma mère : « Le luxe ne s'achète pas par goût, mais parce qu'on peut se l'offrir. » Maman, ce que tu disais n'a jamais été aussi vrai... Mon dieu. Et on dit encore que les professeurs ont des salaires minables, hein ? Comme quoi, les préjugés ne valent vraiment rien.

Au milieu de la pièce, monsieur Durens était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, en face d'un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Celui-ci me souris, contrairement à mon professeur.

― Approchez, mademoiselle Curtis, me fit monsieur Durens. Je vous présente l'officier supérieur Kraus.

― Enchantée... fis-je machinalement.

― Monsieur Kraus, voici Ange Curtis, qui étudie dans notre glorieuse faculté.

― J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, jeune fille, commença Kraus avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. Malgré un certain désintéressement aux études (Durens émit alors une moue pour confirmer la chose sur le ton du reproche), vos notes sont vraiment impressionnantes !

― ... Oserai-je demander dans quel sens ? demandai-je méfiante et distante.

― Oh ne vous méfiez pas autant, mademoiselle. Votre moyenne scolaire est vraiment excellente ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de l'amiral en chef Sengoku !

L'évocation du nom de mon père me fit grincer des dents. Un père qui ne voit jamais sa fille à cause de son travail, même pour son anniversaire, est-ce que c'est toujours un père ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas. Mais ça ne semble pas être l'avis des autres. Foutu monde !

― Je suis très sincèrement impressionné par vos capacités, avoua-t-il en continuant sur sa lancée.

― Eh bien...

Concrètement, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Soit c'était le plus gros mensonge que je n'avais jamais entendu, soit il croyait dur comme fer en chacune de ses paroles... en fait, les deux options me font peur.

De son côté, Kraus sortit de sa petite mallette (vous savez, celles qui vous font penser « Wow ! Un homme d'affaires – ou un truc du genre – ! ») un paquet de feuilles imprimées et agrafées entre elles. Il me les tendit avec un autre sourire.

― Nous voudrions, énonça-t-il, que vous intégriez la Marine dès maintenant. En effet, votre intelligence est loin d'être négligeable et le fait que vous êtes la fille de l'amiral en chef vous propulsera vers le sommet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

― C'est... incroyable, mais... tentai-je de placer.

― De plus, cette requête ne vient pas que de moi, continua-t-il sans se soucier d'Ange. L'amiral en chef lui-même souhaite la même chose.

― Ce serait fantastique, reprit Durens. À vrai dire je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que vous restiez ici alors que visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout fait pour vous. Une Einstein telle que vous...

Curieusement, j'eus une envie soudaine de rigoler suite à la phrase de mon professeur. Ce serait fantastique pour lui surtout : il n'aurait plus une rêvasseuse dans les pattes. Ensuite il se demandait pourquoi je restais ici ? Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas tellement le choix ! (mon père s'est arrangé pour me faire avoir une place. Sans doute plaçait-il quelques espoirs en moi – que je me ferais un plaisir de pulvériser –). « Ce n'est pas du tout fait pour vous » non sans rire ? C'est que maintenant qu'il le remarque ? Et pour finir en beauté, voilà qu'il place le petit compliment à la fin, histoire de prouver la « sincérité » de ses dires...

― Nous allons arrangé votre départ pour Marineford pour demain. conclut Kraus. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, croyez-moi.

Marineford ? Le quartier général de la Marine ? Rien que ça ? C'était beaucoup trop précipité cette histoire ! Et puis pourquoi la Marine ? Pourquoi est-ce que la Marine la poursuivait à chacun de mes pas ? Bon d'accord, dans une université comme celle-là, ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais quand même ! Mon père, amiral en chef de la Marine. Mon enfance, entourée d'ombres de la Marine. Mes études, dans une université de la Marine. Mon avenir, dans la Marine ?!

Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas choisir ? Parce que je... _n'étais pas comme un oiseau _? Je n'avais pas d'_ailes_, c'est pour ça ?

― Je ne... vous crois pas... réussis-je à articuler sans m'en rendre compte.

― Pourtant, il faudra vous y faire, mademoiselle. Ce soir, préparez vos valises, vous partez demain au matin, lui dit Kraus comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

― J-Je...

Impossible... Je ne veux plus voir la Marine de ma vie. Je... ne veux pas. Ce ne sont que des hypocrites qui prônent être la Justice et l'Ordre qui maintient l'Harmonie des Peuples. Et là-bas, il y a mon père... Je ne veux pas le voir ! Plus jamais... Laissez-moi... tranquille...

**... oOo ...**

_Laissez-moi tranquille..._

Cette phrase résonne encore dans ma tête. Allongée sur mon lit, le visage vers le plafond et la main sur mon front, je fixait ma lampe donc la qualité premier prix était irrévocable. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Il était sûrement tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Mais de là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir les étoiles : il y a trop d'éclairage public dehors.

_Je ne veux pas partir..._

Finalement, je me demande si Dieu existe... S'il existait, il serait bien cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose en moi refuse catégoriquement d'aller à Marineford. Et je suis d'accord avec ce quelque chose !

_Je ne veux pas aller là-bas..._

Je refuse, refuse, refuse, refuse, refuse, refuse ! Mais j'ai beau me répéter ça, rien ne change. Le matin arrivera bien à un moment où à un autre, me forçant à partir à Marineford...

_Sauf s'ils n'ont personne à emmener_.

Cette idée apparut comme une fleur dans ma tête. Si je ne suis plus là, si personne ne se présente, ils ne pourront emmener personne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si mon plan s'arrêtait là, ils n'auraient qu'à fouiller cette ville de fond en comble pour me trouver, ce qu'ils arriveraient certainement à faire. Et là, je serais de retour en case départ. Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je me réfugie autre part que dans les environs, que dans Earthsea... Oui mais facile à dire. Je ne connais rien à l'extérieur de la ville, moi ! Je suis née ici et je ne suis jamais partie de ma vie !

Dans ce cas, il faudra changer ça.

Pour ne pas aller à Marineford, la solution la plus simple serait de _disparaître_, non ? Eh bien je n'ai qu'à disparaître. Non, ce n'est pas du suicide : ça a toujours été un acte vain à mon goût. Juste... une fugue. Une fugue de collégienne, dans une autre échelle.

Dans un livre de maman, j'ai lu que « la Mer est la maison de tous les humains ». Certes, c'était un livre qui faisait l'éloge des pirates... mais si je ne peux plus compter sur ma maison actuelle (quoique, à bien y réfléchir, je n'y ai jamais vraiment compté), autant tenter le tout pour le tout et prendre la mer. J'ai lu assez de livres sur les marins pour connaître les bases de la navigation, et trouver un bateau ne doit pas être très compliqué vu que nous sommes dans une ville portuaire. Je ne suis pas sûre que des gens louent ne serait-ce une petite barque à l'heure qu'il est, mais sachant que je vais figurer sur la liste des disparitions inquiétantes, ce n'est pas bien grave si un bateau – ou une barque – disparaît elle aussi... Elle passera sans doute inaperçue.

Décidée, je me levai de mon lit énergiquement (bien qu'il soit deux heures du matin à mon réveil). Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je mis dans mon sac des provisions... un peu de tout, certes, mais je ne n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur combien de temps je pourrais tenir... Bah au pire, je verrais bien ! De toute façon, quand bien même je mourrai de faim, ce sera toujours mieux que d'aller à Marineford !

Pour la dernière fois, je passais le seuil de ma maison. Enfin, c'était plus un appartement qu'autre chose, mais vous m'avez comprise. Pour être honnête, elle ne me manquera pas tellement. Rien de cette ville me manquera. Je suis en train de dire « adieu » à un ramassis d'ombres, je ne voix pas ce qui pourrais me manquer chez ces ectoplasmes. Agrippant les lanières de mon sac, je descendis dans la rue jusqu'au port sans croiser personne.

Arrivée sur place, je scrutai le quai. Sans doute trouverai-je un bateau que je sache manœuvrer sans problème... Les uns après les autres, je les inspectais du regard et les jugeais aptes ou non à me servir. Je ne cherchais pas de paquebot, ni un planche de bois flottant à peine sur l'eau.

Enfin, mon regard fut attiré sur cette barque, cachée par des caisses de bois et sacs de toile. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un bateau de pèche, mais au vu de son état, je pense qu'il n'a pas servi depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas plus mal, à vrai dire ! Comme ça, s'il était, comme je le pensais, abandonné, il ne manquera à personne et je pourrais l'emprunter sans histoire. Parfait.

Ma cible en vue, je me hâtai vers lui et me mis à bord. Il était déjà à l'eau et il ne semblait pas y avoir de fuite. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y en aura pas durant la traversée. À présent, il me fallait vérifier le gouvernail, les voiles, et tout ce genre de choses.

Une fois mon inspection faite, j'en arrivai à un bilan que je qualifierai d'acceptable. J'étais assez fière de moi, à vrai dire. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose, et si j'oubliais le but premier de cette expédition, je trouverais tout ça vraiment excitant. Un sourire satisfait s'empara de mon visage.

Mais il me fallait partir maintenant. Pas besoin d'attendre que tout le monde se réveille. Et plus tôt je partirais, plus tôt je pourrais quitter cette ville d'ombres. Cette pensée me fit à nouveau sourire.

Je retirai les deux cordes qui liaient le bateau au port et leva les voiles. La légère brise m'emmena lentement mais sûrement vers l'horizon. Il est à ma montre cinq heures et quarante-cinq minutes du matin, et je viens de prendre le large.


	2. Une rencontre

J'ai oublié de le précisé dans l'ancien chapitre, mais monsieur Durens et monsieur Kraus sont à moi également. Ok, j'avoue les avoir créé à l'arrache, mais quand même. C'est comme certains pirates qui apparaitront (notamment dans ce chapitre), si vous ne les connaissez pas, c'est juste qu'ils viennent de mon imagination.

Pardon, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu la flemme de noter tous leurs noms... Gomenasai ! m(_ _)m *courbette*

Sinon, je remercie vraiment Az Sharane et Portgas. pour leurs reviews qui m'ont très franchement touchée ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que mon personnage vous plaise (faut dire qu'elle a fait l'objet de beaucoup de modifications depuis le temps que je l'ai créée).

Et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me suivent, et tous ceux qui me lisent tout simplement ! Rien que de le savoir m'encourage vraiment, alors je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup !

(PS : si ce chapitre est arrivé rapidement, c'est parce que j'avais pris de l'avance avant ! J'avais presque fini quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Le troisième mettra plus de temps, je suis désolée...)

**UNE RENCONTRE -**

Il est actuellement onze heures et douze minutes. Le soleil est bien plus brillant que lorsque j'étais à Earthsea, il n'y a pas de doute. Le ciel sans nuage était immense, tout comme l'océan. J'avais déjà vu des paysages comme ça en photo, mais jamais en vrai. C'était... grandiose.

Et puis il faisait chaud aussi. Je retirai ma veste en jean que j'avais gardé sur moi au cas où. Elle était toute moite de sueur, c'était dégoûtant. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à en prendre une autre de rechange. Mais même en débardeur blanc (il paraît que les couleurs sombres gardent la chaleur), je ne mis pas longtemps pour recommencer à transpirer. Bah, les marins ne sont pas les gens les plus propres du monde, je m'y ferais.

Comme j'en prenais l'habitude désormais, je vérifiais le cap que prenait le bateau. Bien que je n'ai pas de destination précise, c'était important pour moi de savoir où j'allais. Errer ne veut pas dire se perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois tout en ordre, je me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau, dans l'ombre de la grande voile. Je sentis mon esprit dériver au vent comme les oiseaux. J'étais loin des ombres... ça suffisait à mon bonheur actuel.

À l'heure qu'il était, si je n'étais pas partie, je serais sans doute en route vers Marineford accompagnée de monsieur Durens et monsieur Kraus... Rien que d'y penser, un frisson d'effroi me parcourut le long du dos.

― Mine de rien, fis-je à moi-même, ce bateau m'a sauvé la vie !

Je redescendis mon regard du ciel pour admirer l'horizon avec au premier plan la pointe de mon « sauveur ».

― Il va falloir que je te donne un nom, hein ? Alors que dirais-tu de Water Road ? Bon ok, ce n'est pas terrible, mais c'est le premier truc à quoi je pense. Et puis je ne suis pas une spécialiste des noms ! Alors ce sera Water Road !

D'un air décidé, je pris mon sac et en tirai un canif. Puis, je me dirigeai vers le devant de Water Road en gravant sur la rambarde le nom que je lui avais donné. Ainsi, il sera unique. Sur cette satisfaction, je m'endormis sur le pont, à l'ombre, la légère brise de la mer caressant doucement ma peau...

**... oOo ...**

Quelque part en mer, le célèbre Moby Dick continuait son voyage naval. Ce navire connu pour être le vaisseau amiral du fameux Barbe Blanche, a déjà vécu bon nombre d'aventures et en connaitra bien d'autre encore. De toute façon, ce pirate est réputé pour être le plus puissant d'entre tous ce n'était un petit équipage de semi pirates qui allaient lui faire la loi !

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de danger pour lui car il avait quitté Grand Line, la route de tous les périls (la voie navale la plus dangereuse, la plus grande, mais la plus extraordinaire de toute) pour s'aventurer – ou tout simplement refaire des provisions – dans une ville portuaire non loin d'ici.

Barbe Blanche, grand et imposant, était comme à son habitude assis sur son immense siège, à déguster une coupe de saké proportionnelle à sa grande taille.

― Paternel, vous allez vous assassinez le foie si vous continuez à boire autant, lui reprocha gentiment un de ses fidèles fils.

La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Marco le Phœnix, commandant de la première flotte de celui qu'il considère comme son père.

― Ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fils ! rigola-t-il gaiement de sa voix grave. Et où en sont les préparatifs ?

― Eh bien l'équipe sensée débarquer pour acheter de quoi tenir quelques mois sera bientôt prête. De toute façon, avec le peu de vivres qu'il nous reste, on ne pourra pas attendre jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

― Tout de même, j'aurais préféré ne pas nous arrêter dans une ville où la Marine est aussi présente. D'ailleurs comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

― Earthsea, paternel. Et concernant le pourquoi du comment, faudra s'en prendre à Ace ! Il bouffe pour deux ce gars !

― Ce gamin a de l'appétit, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Ha ha ha !

Marco préféra ne rien répondre. Ace avait toujours eu un appétit d'ogre, mais cela a un impact considérable sur la quantité de vivres qui ne fait que diminuer à vive allure ces temps-ci. Enfin, quand il estima que l'équipe était prête, le Phœnix se décida d'aller leur rappeler deux ou trois choses avant de partir. Descendant rapidement les escaliers menant à l'embarquement d'où sera envoyé le petit bateau de reconnaissance, il faisait dans sa tête une liste de tout ce qu'il devait demander à l'équipe. Des vivres, c'était chose connue mais quelques outillages ne seraient pas du luxe... et puis si possible quelques matériaux en cas de fuite d'eau ou autre...

― Marco ? Eh Marco ! Oh ! M'ignore pas, vieux ! râla une voix que le concerné identifia sans problème après être sorti de ses pensées.

― Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Ace ?

― Tu pars avec nous ?

― Avec vous ? Comment ça « vous » ?

― Ben j'ai demandé à participer à l'expédition. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

― Fais comme tu veux, mais débrouille-toi pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer. J'ai pas tellement envie que la Marine nous remarque dès maintenant.

― Ne stresse pas, ça ira. Bon, il va être l'heure. (il se retourna vers les trois hommes qui allaient l'accompagner) Allez on y va ! Ne trainez pas !

― Hai ! répondirent aussitôt les hommes.

Et ils s'activèrent aussitôt. En deux temps trois mouvements, tous les préparatifs étaient finis, il ne manquait plus que le chef d'expédition. Avec un sourire satisfait, Ace se tourna vers Marco et lui fit :

― Let's go !

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre que déjà, il avait embarqué et avait été lâché en mer avec ses hommes. Le Phœnix les regardant au loin fit demi-tour en pestant.

― Imbécile...

**... oOo ...**

― Bon, planifia Ace devant ses hommes qui attendaient ses ordres. Il faut qu'on ait fini avant la nuit donc une fois là-bas, on chôme pas ! Le premier qui a des problèmes avec la Marine m'appelle immédiatement.

― Commandant ? Et si on est le deuxième ?

― Même scénario.

― Et le troisième ?

― Vous faites chier, les gars.

Le petit groupe éclata brièvement de rire, puis tout le monde redevint sérieux. Chacun se dirigea vers le poste qui lui était attribué : la chasse aux provisions allait bientôt commencer.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Le port n'était toujours pas en vue dans la longue-vue. Ace savait bien que c'était plus prudent d'envoyer le petit navire de loin par rapport à la destination, mais à chaque fois, il râlait de l'attente.

Tout à coup, l'homme chargé de surveiller à la longue-vue eut un rictus de surprise qui n'échappa pas au commandant de la deuxième flotte.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors.

― Ben... je ne sais pas trop, commandant.

― Comment ça, tu sais pas trop ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

― Il y a une sorte de bateau devant nous... mais ce n'est pas la Marine.

― Peut-être un pêcheur des environs, hasarda un autre posté à l'arrière.

― Ce n'est pas possible, répondit l'homme à la longue-vue. Ce bateau n'est pas assez gros pour faire de la pêche en pleine mer comme ici.

― Bon alors c'est quoi ?

― Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Je suis là pour vous prévenir s'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, et il y a quelque chose de bizarre !

― C'est bon, t'énerves pas, trancha Ace. On va voir ce que c'est, si ça te rassure.

― Eh ! J'ai absolument pas peur de ce truc !

― C'est ce qu'on dit... Bon, on y jette un coup d'œil vite fait, et ensuite, on fait ce qu'on a à faire !

― Hai ! répondirent les pirates tous en chœur.

**... oOo ...**

Depuis le navire amiral, Marco surveillait à l'aide d'une longue-vue les avancements. Voyant que le bateau commençait à changer de cap, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pester tout bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qui attirait cette bande irrécupérable – à ce moment précis, le groupe d'Ace et lui-même éternuèrent sans raison –. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il y avait une sorte de petit voilier qui ressemblait davantage à une barque où l'on avait posé un abri dessus. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il était bien trop petit pour être ainsi en haute mer, seul avec les courants marins souvent cruels. Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

**... oOo ...**

Le bruit des vague me réveilla doucement. Bon d'accord, la faim y est aussi pour quelque chose. je n'avais rien mangé depuis... piufff ! Un bon petit moment ! Ainsi, toujours un peu endormie, je me levai, cherchant des yeux mon sac que je n'avais toujours pas défait – d'un côté, il n'y a aucune armoire ou tiroirs quelconques dans Water Road –.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je vis, à l'horizon, quelque chose qui se rapprochait rapidement. Je n'arrivais pas à voir très clairement ce que c'était : l'intensité du soleil me gênait encore. C'était la Marine ? Monsieur Durens ou monsieur Kraus ? Ils m'avaient déjà retrouvée ? Non, hors de question ! Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher pour me sermonner et tenter de me raisonner, je n'irais pas à Marineford !

Réagissant au quart de tour, j'oubliai mon endormissement et me précipitai vers... euh... le machin qui tourne pour changer de direction (d'accord, ça se voit que je n'ai jamais été sur un bateau de ma vie). Et pour aller vite, il faut aller dans le sens du courant, non ? Je ne sais plus... mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller demander à ce truc qui arrivait ! Tant pis, je me mis en direction du courant, vers le nord-est ! Puis, je redressai les voiles pour que le vent appuie plus dessus. Il fallait que je prenne de la vitesse, même si Water Road n'était pas fait pour ça.

**... oOo ...**

― Commandant ! Le bateau non-identifié vient de changer de cap et il prend également de la vitesse.

― Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet ahuri ?! pesta Ace en allant sur le pont pour voir de ses propres yeux. Mais quel idiot ! Son rafiot ne pourra pas suivre s'il continue comme ça !

― Comment ça ?

― T'as pas remarqué ? La coque est moitié bouffée par des moisissures qui ont la même couleur que le bois. Mais dans l'eau, ces saloperies prennent une teinte violette. S'il s'arrête pas vite fait, il va se retrouver dans l'eau !

― Mais c'est idiot, commandant ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce type aurait pris ce bateau qui était déjà sur le point de couler ?

― J'en sais rien, c'est un abruti fini. Allez, bougez-vous le cul, faut le rattraper avant qu'il fasse la pire connerie de sa vie – si ce n'est déjà fait – !

― Ok ! Rey, prend la barre ! Sam occupe-toi des voiles !

― Mais Royld, intervint le-dit Rey. Tu fais quoi toi ?

― Je supervise, crétin ! lui répondit-il avec des airs supérieurs et fier de lui.

― C'est moi qui supervise ! l'envoya bouler Ace en le poussant du pied.

Sans oser répondre, Royld se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose à faire qui pourrait être utile à tout le monde – autre que se taire –. Sa longue-vue toujours entre les mains, il surveillait les agissements de leur « cible ». Pour l'instant, il semblerait que l'individu (ou les individus, il ne savait pas encore) se préoccupe davantage d'augmenter la distance entre eux et lui que de s'occuper de la barre. Était-il nécessaire qu'il l'en informe le commandant ? Après un regard interrogateur en sa direction, Ace lui répondit avec un regard mitrailleur qui voulait subtilement dire « me prend pas pour un imbécile et bosse ! ». Sans demander son reste, Royld s'exécuta. Ace n'était le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche pour rien, ça se voyait.

― Commandant ! l'appela d'un coup Sam. On est plus rapide que lui, on le rattrapera dans pas longtemps !

― Parfait. On va enfin savoir ce que cet abruti fini avait en tête.

― Mais je me demandais...

― Quoi ?

― Ben... Et si c'était un piège ? Genre la Marine qui nous fait croire la plus grosse énormité...

― Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. La Marine a une saleté de fierté mal placée, elle n'aurait pas recourt à un truc comme ça, je suis sûr. Et puis elle n'est pas assez stupide pour prendre un bateau qui est à deux doigts de lâcher.

― Si tu le dis... mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

― T'inquiète pas comme ça, tu vas nous porter malheur.

― Commandant, intervint Rey. On est plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres !

**... oOo ...**

Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est qu'ils ne me lâchent pas en plus ! Et merde, voilà que j'ai les mains qui tremblent... ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour pêcher pile à l'endroit où je suis... non, ils en ont clairement après moi ! Dans ce cas, ça ne peut être que la Marine, non ? Mais il est passé où leur fichu drapeau ?

Oh et puis, je ne suis pas là pour savoir qui me poursuit. Ah je pue la sueur, je déteste ça ! Ça veut dire que j'ai peur, c'est ça ? Je suis sans doute en train de paniquer, je n'arrive pas à garder de la distance entre moi et les autres. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Tandis que je me concentrais à augmenter ma vitesse sans cesse, je n'entendis pas la coque craquer, s'enfoncer quelques millimètres dans l'eau à chaque seconde qui passait. Je m'en rendis compte peu après, quand je remarquai que le niveau de la mer était différent de tout à l'heure.

Je... coulais ? Impossible, j'avais pourtant vérifié sur le port si Water Road était capable de naviguer, et j'étais certaine de mon résultat ! C'est quoi le lézard ? Elle était où l'arnaque ?

Une sorte de secousse s'empara de Water Road... Sa cause de semblait pas venir de quelque chose de l'extérieur, aucun projectile n'avait été lancé... alors quoi ?

Quelques planches, expulsées par la secousse, se détachèrent du bateau violemment et tombèrent à l'eau pour aussitôt remonter à la surface. Water Road s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'eau, et de plus en plus vite.

― Eh ! hurla un voix derrière elle – elle venait du bateau qui la poursuivait –. Eh toi ! Ne bouge plus ! Pas un geste où tu vas couler !

Par réflexe, je me retournai, interdite. Mes poursuivants étaient plus proches que je ne le pensais. Je ne voyais pas distinctement leur apparence, mais je devinais plus ou moins leur position. D'ailleurs, un des hommes avait grimpé sur quelques cubes de bois – des caisses, sans aucun doute – et tenait fermement dans sa main une sorte de cylindre qu'il utilisait sûrement pour faire entendre sa voix.

― Ton bateau est infecté de moisissures qui bouffent le bois ! continua-t-il. Fais pas le héros et arrête-toi pour qu'on puisse t'aider !

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mes yeux étaient de plus en plus humides. J'avais peur... très peur... Sentir sous mes pieds le plancher instable qui allait céder sous mon poids dans quelques instants sans doute était une impression vraiment désagréable. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je paniquais...

Water Road ne semblait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il continua sa course comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien fait pour qu'il s'arrête. Plusieurs secousses me rappelaient tout de même l'inévitable.

― Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi, je te dis !

Ce n'était pas la peine de crier ainsi, je ne pouvais pas bouger de toute façon. Mon corps refusait complètement de m'obéir... Et mes mains tremblaient toujours, et des larmes chaudes dégoulinaient sur mes joues. J'étais vraiment morte d'angoisse.

**... oOo ...**

― Merde, il réagit pas ! pesta Ace, toujours debout sur la caisse.

― T'as qu'à hurler plus fort, non ?

― Ce sera pareil ! Il est mort de peur, pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir.

― On fait quoi alors ?

― On y va, quelle question !

D'un bond très maitrisé, le jeune commandant atterrit sans problème sur le plancher de son propre navire. Il jeta son cylindre de carton dans un coin, puis décida de prendre les commandes. Dans l'immédiat, sauver la vie d'un être humain est plus important que le reste : c'était la résolution d'Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le bateau en face d'eux se fendit en deux, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de l'humain à bord. Celui-ci était très probablement tombé à l'eau... c'était arrivé si vite !

Merde ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se noie ! S'il meurt maintenant... non !

― Sam... ! ordonna sans attendre le commandant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il avait compris et se jeta à l'eau immédiatement. D'entre les quatre hommes, il était celui qui nageait le mieux, et le plus rapidement. Très sincèrement, il était le dernier espoir de ce type inconnu.

**... oOo ...**

Ah... C'était quoi ça ? Water Road s'est fendu en deux... et j'étais juste au milieu... je suis tombée ? Merde... je veux pas mourir comme ça ! Pas encore ! J'avais vraiment pas prévu que ça m'arriverait...

Je sens un truc dans ma main... Mais je ne peux pas voir, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir du tout de force... j'arrive à peine à respirer... C'est quoi alors ? Ah, c'est mon sac ! Je suis contente... de ne pas l'avoir perdu...

Bah, de toute façon, j'arrive plus à respirer... et j'ai l'impression de couler... non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici !

Luttant de toutes mes forces, je tentai de remonter à la surface à la seule force de mes bras et mes jambes. Il fallait vraiment que je reprenne ma respiration je sentais que mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus faibles, c'était très mauvais signe. Enfin, je vis la surface à travers l'eau salée de la mer. Tendant un bras à l'air libre, je tentai de m'agripper à quelque chose de flottant, à des restes de Water Road...

Oui ! Je tiens une planche dans ma main gauche ! Usant des dernière forces qui me restait, je me hissai pour enfin pouvoir respirer.

La tête posée sur le bois mouillée, je respirai bruyamment, toussant parfois, inspirant de manière irrégulière. Mais les vagues causées par le naufrage de Water Road firent fracasser des planches entre elles, et m'expulsèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'eau salée. Je n'avais plus aucune force de lutter... je m'enfonçais dans l'abîme liquide sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle de mon corps.

_Non... je ne veux pas mourir..._

**... oOo ...**

Plus il s'avançait, plus Sam avait la volonté de sauver le type dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage. Mourir noyé était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible, il le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Sentir nos poumons comprimés, l'air s'échapper, l'impuissance nous gagner, c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'espérerait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Se sentant assez proche du naufrage, le jeune homme s'enfonça entièrement dans l'eau, cherchant du regard une éventuelle silhouette humaine. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Juste des affaires qui coulaient à pic et de l'obscurité sous ses pieds.

Il cherchait encore et encore. Sam était un homme qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot « abandonner ». Même mort, ce type devait bien être quelque part, non ?

Remontant brièvement à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, il replongea immédiatement. Après s'être enfoncé de quelques mètres sous la mer, il vit un peu plus loin une sorte de masse plus claire. Il ne la voyait pas distinctement, mais on aurait dit... un être humain.

Sans se poser plus de question, il se précipita à la force de ses jambes vers cette masse. Comme il le pensait, il reconnaissait un bras dressé vers la surface, et tout le corps qui suivait. C'était un être humain.

Agrippant cette main qui ne semblait attendre que ça, il la hissa vers le haut, puis, lorsque l'humain eut la bouche hors de l'eau, Sam le traina vers le navire où attendait son commandant et les deux autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à qui était le type en question, ne se contentant que de nager vers l'avant.

― Il va bien ? demanda alors Ace quand il jugea que Sam était apte à répondre.

― J'en sais rien... Aidez-moi à le monter, il est complètement inconscient et il pèse une tonne !

Sans faire attendre davantage leur camarade, Ace et Royld attrapèrent chacun un bras du noyé et le hissa sur le pont tandis que Rey s'occupait toujours de la barre.

― Eh, fit alors Rey en regardant le nouveau. Vous allez rire, mais je crois... que c'est pas un mec...

Effectivement, à y regarder de plus près, la courbe de ses formes sous ses vêtements mouillés indiquait très clairement à quel genre appartenait le noyé – ou la noyée –. certes, elle avait des vêtements qui pouvaient porter à confusion : une simple chemise blanche, un pantacourt couleur couleur cendre... Ses longs cheveux châtains n'étaient pas vraiment une indication, il y a beaucoup d'hommes ces derniers temps qui aimaient se laisser pousser les cheveux. Mais bon, avec le recul, on voyait bien que l'eau de la mer avait rendu la chemise légèrement transparente et on pouvait voir par contraste la ligne de son soutien-gorge.

― Ben mon vieux, fit avec un grand sourire Royld en attrapant Sam avec le bras, t'es un sacré veinard ! Elle est super mignonne, cette nana !

― Mais de quoi tu parles ?

― Pour la secourir, t'as dû bien te coller à elle, non ?

― Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, je savais même pas que c'était une fille !

― Eh Sam, l'appela Ace avec un air plus sérieux. T'as rien vu à côté d'elle ? Quelque chose qui nous aiderait à savoir qui elle est, ça nous serait utile...

― Tiens, elle agrippait ce sac. répondit le sauveur en tendant le sac en cuir marron trempé. Elle voulait pas le lâcher, en plus.

Ouvrant le fameux sac à l'envers, le commandant fit ainsi tomber toutes les affaires qu'il contenait. Des vêtements, de la nourriture (maintenant immangeable), un couteau, quelques outils de bord... et un livre.

Ce dernier était assez étrange... il n'était pas abîmé par le sel de la mer, il était soigneusement emballé dans une sorte de film plastique. Parfaitement neuf, sans une goute d'eau, Ace s'en saisit et lut le titre à haute voix : _Le Roi des Ronces_. (NDA : j'ai repris le titre d'un film d'animation que j'ai franchement adoré ! Mais l'histoire que je raconte n'a **aucun** rapport avec le film).

― Jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire, commenta Royld.

Ace feuilleta le livre et le referma quelques secondes après.

― Moi non plus, répondit-il. Et ça nous aide toujours pas... Ah quelle galère !

― Eh commandant ! fit alors Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se réveille !

Alerté, l'interpellé se retourna vers la jeune fille qui, bien qu'ayant gardé les yeux fermés – sans doute gênée par le Soleil – toussait légèrement pour expulser l'eau de ses poumons, puis bruyamment. Elle commençait à avoir une respiration assez irrégulière comme tout à l'heure, mais elle réussit à la stabiliser quelques instants après. C'est alors qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, qu'elle referma vite en mettant faiblement sa main gauche dessus. Et elle réessaya de manière plus lente, pour mieux s'habituer à la luminosité. Une fois les yeux entièrement ouverts, elle se releva d'un mouvement sec et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée.

― Eh toi. l'appela Ace d'un air un peu méfiant.

Elle se tourna, presque apeurée, vers la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre.

― J-Je... Moi... ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faible.

― Dis-moi... Tu es qui ?


	3. Sasha Dewey

**Petit mot de l'auteure :**

Merci vraiment pour tous ces reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer, et continuer, c'est un peu le but, non ? =D

Allez, let's go to the troisième chapitre ! (et vive le franglais qui fait – pas – classe ! xD)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Deathgothika : froid ? Ah bon... ? En fait, pour moi, c'est un peu la preuve qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Enfin bon, leur amitié ne fait pas le moindre doute ! n_n Mais tu as raison, c'est surtout la situation qui voulait ça.

Portgas. D. Louna : ben connaissant Ange, je pense qu'elle a pensé à prendre un soutien-gorge de rechange, mais tous les vêtements sont tombés en même temps donc Ace et les autres n'y ont pas fait spécialement attention ! (mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas une perverse, il y a beaucoup pire !)

**SASHA DEWEY –**

Il fallait vraiment que je fasse de l'ordre dans mes idées... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, enfin ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques instants, j'étais en train de me noyer, purement et simplement ! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce bateau ? Pourquoi ces types me fixent comme ça ? Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un de noyé ou quoi ? Je me le demande.

Bon, il faudrait que je me calme. Inspirer, expirer... calmement... je crois que ça y est, je suis détendue. Maintenant, c'était quoi leur question, déjà ? Qui je suis ?

Mes lèvres commencèrent à s'ouvrir pour leur répondre, mais je les refermai subitement quand je pris conscience de quelque chose de fondamental : ces gars n'ont pas l'air d'être de la Marine, ils n'ont pas d'uniforme. En fait, leur style vestimentaire – que je ne voudrais pas juger – ressemblait davantage à...

Des pirates...

Mauvais ! Mauvais ! Mauvais ! Si jamais j'ai le malheur de leur dire le plus naturellement du monde mon nom, ils n'iront pas tarder à faire le lien avec la Marine et je serais dans de beaux draps ! – Ben oui, ''Ange Curtis'' est égal à ''fille de Sengoku, l'amiral en chef de la Marine'' qui est égal à ''ennemi de tous les pirates du monde'' –.

Prétendre une amnésie ? Ce serait idiot de ma part, ils feront des recherches et le scénario sera le même qui si je leur avait dit la vérité.

Non. Je pense que le mieux à l'état actuel des choses est de donner un faux nom. D'accord, ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que je l'étais.

― Je m'appelle Sasha... Dewey... inventai-je en hésitant un peu.

Bon, je pense que ma petite hésitation passera inaperçue. Après tout, j'avais failli me noyer i peine quelques instants. Néanmoins, je me rendis compte rapidement que mon regard fuyait celui de mes sauveurs...

― T'as peur de nous ? me demanda l'un d'eux en s'accroupissant pour mieux voir mon visage.

Refusant une telle proximité, je fit un mouvement de recul bien que j'étais assise. Le pirate qui venait de m'adresser la parole était le même que celui qui avait demandé mon nom. Il était plutôt grand, et était assez musclé. Il portait aussi un chapeau que j'aurais qualifié d'original (c'était quoi ces perles et ces deux visages, un qui sourit et l'autre qui... euh... sourit à l'envers ?). Non vraiment, j'avais devant moi une ombre bizarre.

― T'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te manger, pas vrai les gars ? fit-il alors en se retournant vers les trois autres ombres.

― T'as rien à craindre ! assurèrent-ils presque en chœur.

Ben voyons... Je me retrouve juste seule entourée d'ombres au milieu de nul part – d'accord, j'exagère sans doute un chouïa – et on me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ? J'avais peur de ne pas avoir tout suivi...

Si je ne me trompais pas, Water Road avait... coulé – j'avais du mal à avoué ce fait – et ces ombres m'ont sauvé et ramené ici. Mais dans ce cas, où sont passées mes affaires ? Et mon livre ? Il est où ? Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il a coulé lui aussi ! Le cherchant du regard, je ne prêtait plus d'importance aux gens autour de moi. Pourtant, eux me regardaient bizarrement. C'est vrai que je tâtonnais beaucoup des mains, comme si je ne pouvais pas compter que sur ma vue, mais il s'agissait tout de même de mon livre ! Je n'avais pas le droit de le perdre !

― C'est ça que tu cherches ? me demanda l'ombre bizarre.

En me retournant vers lui, je remarquai qu'il tenait entre ses doigts... mon livre. Sans dire un mot, je tendis la main pour l'attraper mais ce petit mal recula immédiatement le livre et me fixa dans les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

― Tu peux m'expliquer deux trois choses, Sasha Dewey ? Il se trouve que je suis curieux et ton histoire m'intéresserait beaucoup.

À ce stade, c'était sans doute facile d'inventer un faux nom, mais pour une fausse histoire qui tienne debout... il me fallait un peu de temps.

D'un geste tremblant, je m'entourai de mes bras mouillés et baissa la tête. La brise que je trouvais avant agréable était maintenant comme agressive, froide... je n'allais pas tarder à prendre froid. L'ombre devant moi compris, sans doute... parce qu'il se leva et partit vers l'arrière du bateau. Je ne le suivais pas du regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, mais quand il est revenu, il me mit sur les épaule une couverture assez épaisse. Sans demander mon reste, je l'agrippai et me protégea du vent avec. Mes cheveux mouillés collaient sur mon visage...

― Alors ? insista-t-il.

― Je... Je me suis disputée avec mon père... et je voulais rejoindre ma mère...

― Et tu croyais sincèrement y arriver avec l'épave que tu avais ?

Je ne répondis pas, baissant davantage la tête. J'avais un peu honte à présent. Mais un peu seulement. Je ne regrettais pas du tout d'être partie.

Jugeant que j'en avais finis avec l'interrogatoire, je relevai les yeux vers mon livre et tendis la main vers lui. Il était à moi, et je devais le reprendre !

― Rends-le moi... ordonnais-je faiblement.

― De quoi ? Ah, ça !

― C'est à moi, rends-le moi.

― Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un livre pareil, avant. _Le Roi des Ronces_... Non vraiment, ça me dit rien. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

― C'est ma mère qui l'a écrit, normal que tu en ai jamais entendu parlé ! Ce livre est unique au monde.

― Si son sort est si important pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené avec toi ? Si c'est pour le lire, t'aurais pu simplement demander à ta mère de le relire, non ?

Et pourquoi il posait des questions pareilles, aussi ? Je suis censée être Sherlock Holmes et répondre à toutes les interrogations en moins de deux secondes ? Même si j'avais dis la vérité, j'aurais eu besoin de réflexion !

Évidemment, en mentant, je prend plus le temps pour réfléchir à la question. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière et avouer que ma mère était morte il y a un bon bout de temps déjà... Quoique, c'est possible je pense. Mais j'aurais bien voulu ne pas mentionner ce genre de chose...

― Les tombes... ne parlent pas, je pense... fis-je simplement en baissant un peu mon ton.

Les pirates restèrent interdits. Je crois qu'ils réalisaient à peu près la situation que je m'étais inventée – bien qu'elle était basée sur la réalité – : une dispute avec le père pousse la fille à se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Soudain, l'ombre qui tenait mon livre fut la cible de regards pleins de reproches de la part de ses compagnons. Ils devaient vouloir dire : « t'as pas honte de forcer une jeune fille à avouer des souvenirs aussi douloureux ? ».

― Ah c'est bon ! râla-t-il à présent. Je suis désolé !

― Commandant, reprit Royld avec un sourire moqueur, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de copine que tu dois parler mal à une – jolie – jeune fille...

― Dans tous les cas, faut la ramener sur terre, cette fille.

Sur terre ? Je sais bien que je suis souvent dans la lune mais c'est quand même pas à eux de me faire la remarque. À moins que...

― Quand vous dites « sur terre », vous voulez dire... commençai-je sans oser finir.

― Te ramener d'où tu viens, à Earthsea. Ouais. De toute façon, c'est notre destination aussi.

Ça, c'était aussi mauvais que de dire mon vrai nom ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que je retourne là-bas ! Non seulement je me ferais rapatriée vite fait bien fait à Marineford par deux ombres que je ne citerais pas, mais en plus ces pirates sauront que j'ai menti sur mon identité – et on retrouve le scénario d'origine qui est « ils savent que je suis la fille de l'amiral en chef de la Marine » – et qui sait ce qui m'arrivera par la suite... Ah pourquoi tout ne fait que s'empirer ? Et puis c'est qui eux, concrètement parlant ? Des pirates oui, mais encore ? Plus je me posais la question, plus je me disais que j'avais déjà vu leur visage quelque part...

― Et vous... ? demandai-je un peu hésitante.

― Quoi nous ?

― Qui êtes-vous ?

― Des pirates.

― Merci, j'avais remarqué ! Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Suite à ma question, le pirate qui tenait encore mon livre dans la main – je n'ai pas réussi à le lui reprendre – se redressa et me fit avec un sourire fier :

― Je suis le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace ! Et ces trois-là sont mes sous-fifres !

― Comment ça tes sous-fifres ?! hallucinèrent Sam, Rey et Royld en même temps.

― De droite à gauche, continua Ace sans faire attention à ses ''sous-fifres''. Il y a Rey, Sam et Royld. C'est Sam qui t'a secourue quand tu t'es noyée. On peut dire que t'as bien bu la tasse !

Et il commença à rigoler gaiment, bientôt suivit des trois autres. Moi, je ne pouvais pas faire une telle chose. J'avais juste en face de moi des pirates du trop célèbre Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus proche du One Piece à ce jour. Même moi, qui d'ordinaire ne m'intéresse pas à ces histoires de pirates, j'avais entendu parlé de lui. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je les regardais, bouche bée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais obligée de me retrouver dans la pire des galères que le monde n'ait jamais connu ?

Les bonne choses n'arrivent jamais en même temps, mais les mauvaises si. C'était la seule conclusion que je pouvais en tirer.

Mais quelque part, en regardant ces pirates, je trouvais... qu'ils n'était pas aussi transparents que toutes ces ombres qui m'ont entouré si longtemps. Ils était plutôt... _rayonnants_ ?

Hm non, je divague. Je pense ça sans doute parce que le soleil se trouve juste derrière eux et ça donne un bel effet cinéma, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du hors sujet – surtout sur ce genre de chose, c'est absurde –. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour ne pas retourner d'où je viens ? À la base, mon but était quand même de m'en écarter le plus possible. Néanmoins, je comprends leur point de vue : ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire de moi, et s'ils sont effectivement des pirates à la solde de Barbe Blanche, ils n'auront pas envie de m'emmener sur leur navire, ça se conçoit. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudra bien que j'y arrive.

― Bon, c'est pas qu'on a bien perdu du temps là, mais faut peut-être y aller. rappela Royld.

― Pas question ! m'exclamai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Le fait que je prenne soudainement la parole et que je m'exprime aussi fort a dû tous les étonner, ils se sont retournez vers moi avec de grands yeux. Bien sûr, une fois que j'eus réalisé ce que je venais de dire, j'eus subitement honte. Je plaquai rapidement ma main sur ma bouche, souhaitant effacer ce que je venais de dire.

― Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas retourner sur la terre ferme ? Pourtant t'as pas vraiment l'air d'une fille qui vit sur la mer, constata Ace avec un air qui signifiait qu'il ne me comprenait pas. T'es si fâchée avec ton père que ça ?

Honteuse, je fis un léger oui de la tête. Quelque part, il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il disait : c'était une dispute indirecte que j'avais avec lui. Ça compte aussi, non ?

― Ok, j'ai compris. Si on te garde temporairement le temps que tu te calmes et qu'ensuite tu retourne de là où tu viens, ça t'irait ? me demanda-t-il alors.

― O-Oui... répondis-je en relevant la tête. Merci beaucoup...

― Tu devrais pas. Bon Sam, il est où le mini-escargophone ? J'aimerais que quelqu'un aille la chercher pendant qu'on fasse ce qu'on devait déjà faire à l'origine.

― Ah oui, c'est pas bête... confirma ce dernier. Tiens, il était dans la caisse de matériel d'urgence.

_**Instant culture complètement inintéressant mais utile aux débutants de One Piece :**_

_Pour ceux qui commencent le manga ou qui ont complètement zappé cette étape, je vais vous faire un léger rappel sur ce qu'est un escargophone. C'est très simple : prenez un escargot, fusionnez-le avec un téléphone, et vous avez un escargot d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauts qui sert à téléphoner ! Miracle de la technologie ! (prenez un air émerveillé, s'il vous plaît... histoire que je sois pas la seule...)_

_Et un mini-escargophone, c'est la même chose que précédemment cité, mais en plus petit, donc plus transportable... voilà, voilà !_

_**Fin de l'instant culture complètement inintéressant !**_

D'un geste, Ace prit le mini-escargophone et en l'activant, il tomba directement en communication... Allez donc savoir avec qui, j'en avais aucune idée. Et puis aussi, il s'était écarté du groupe pour ne pas être dérangé, donc je ne pouvais pas espérer entendre quelques mots indiscrets. Ça aurait été trop facile, si j'ose dire. De toute façon, avec le vent qui soufflait, je ne risquais pas d'écouter grand chose.

― T'en fais pas, ça va aller, tenta de me rassurer Royld. On le dirait pas comme ça mais le commandant est vraiment sensible aux autres.

― Vraiment ? Fis-je un peu surprise. Pourtant, il se méfie de moi, ça se sent.

― Ben d'un côté, c'est normal : tu peux très bien être une espionne de la Marine ou un truc du genre. En tant que commandant, il ne doit pas prendre ces choses-là à la légère.

― J'imagine...

― Mais moi, je te crois, Sasha-chan !

Il avait abordé un tel sourire d'imbécile heureux que je ne pus que faire de même. Plus petit cependant. Je n'arrive pas à sourire correctement... ça doit être maladif, chez moi. J'en sais rien, et ce n'est pas du tout ma principale préoccupation, à vrai dire. Mais je suis sûre que Royld s'est aperçu de ça... Pourtant, il n'en fit pas la remarque.

Ace revint quelques instants après. Il jeta un regard vers moi, puis se retourna vers ses hommes.

― Ça servait quasiment à rien que j'appelle, dit-il alors. Marco était sur le point de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il en profitera pour embarquer notre ''invitée''.

― Ah ? Mais ce n'était pas la peine de déranger le commandant Marco pour ça, protesta un peu Sam.

Pour simple réponse, Ace haussa les épaules et aborda un sourire. Une sorte de complicité masculine, je suppose. Je ne savais pas que ça existait, à vrai dire.

Mais le commandant Marco... Était-ce celui qu'on appelle Marco le Phœnix, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche ? Il y a des chances... Bon sang, je sens une goutte de sueur parcourir ma tempe... Pourquoi fallait-il que tant d'hommes surpuissants se rassemblent ici même ? Ça ne fait que diminuer mes chances de survie si je suis démasquée !

Mais si je ne vais pas sur terre, tout ira bien je pense. Personne ne fera le rapprochement entre eux et moi, et personne ne leur posera de question sur ma disparition. Oui, ça va aller...

le fameux Marco arriva quelques minutes plus tard... quoique compte tenu que je n'ai aucune notion du temps, je ne sais pas trop. Toujours est-il quand il a abordé ce navire, il avait le même sourire que Ace tout à l'heure. Ne pas comprendre ce qu'il signifiait m'agaçait un peu, je l'avoue.

― Alors Ace, fit-il en prenant un air suffisant pour s'amuser. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ? Et quand je serais plus là, tu feras comment ?

― Bah tant que tu es sous la main, je ne vais pas me faire prier pour faire appel à toi ! rigola Ace alors.

Et ils continuaient de plaisanter en rigolant... Ça aussi, ça m'agaçait. Mais je ne savais pas pour quoi. J'avais presque envie qu'une énorme vague fonce droit sur nous pour les faire revenir sur terre – ou mer, du coup –. Pourquoi pas une vague scélérate, tiens ? Ces vagues tout simplement énormes d'une trentaine de mètres qui ont coulé plus d'un navire qui se disait invincible. (**NDA :** ça existe, vous savez...) Ça les fera réagir, qui sait ?

Mais rien n'arriva, et ils plaisantaient toujours entre eux.

Bizarrement le fait que je me trouvais devant deux légendes vivantes ne m'impressionna plus du tout. Autant j'étais complètement interdite quand j'ai vu Portgas D. Ace, autant je me suis habituée maintenant... Oui, je suis difficilement impressionnable, vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte. Mais peut-être que c'est aussi dû à leur apparence : ils ont l'air de simples humains – si je puis dire – et on ne dirait pas qu'ils sont des pirates activement recherchés.

Au bout d'un moment, le Phœnix se mit à regarder dans ma direction. Il eut un air plus sérieux et me demanda :

― Alors c'est toi la rescapée ?

Oui, ça va très bien. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Ça me touche vraiment.

― O-Oui... ne pus-je que répondre.

― Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

― Je n'ai pas tout compris... c'est allé vraiment vite...

― Et tu t'appelles ?

― Sasha Dewey...

― Elle est encore secouée, expliqua Ace. Et puis avec cette petite baignade, elle va sans doute choper la crève si elle ne se change pas.

― Et pourquoi on ne la ramène pas à terre ? Ce serait plus simple.

― Mademoiselle refuse.

― Je vois...

Je rêve ou il voulait me faire passer pour une petite bourgeoise de bas étage ? J'ai d'excellentes raisons de ne pas retourner à Earthsea – que j'ai ''omis'' de mentionner, certes – ! décidément, j'appréciais de moins en moins ce type. Cette... sale ombre.

― Bon, conclu enfin Marco en direction d'Ace. Je vais l'emmener comme tu l'as demandé, et tu vas avec les trois gars acheter des vivres et tout le bazar qui va avec. Oubliez pas de vous camoufler, ce serait con qu'on se fasse repérer ici. On avisera de la suite quand vous serez rentrez, ok ?

― Ça marche.

Satisfait, Marco fit quelques pas et se mit juste en face de moi.

― J'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure, mais je m'appelle Marco.

Non ?! Sans rire ? Je n'avais absolument pas du tout remarqué que c'était toi ! Merci d'éclairer si généreusement ma lanterne.

― Tu peux te lever ? me demanda-t-il alors en me tendant sa main pour m'aider.

Vexée que l'on me prenne pour une assistée, je pris appui à terre – façon de parler – et tentai de mettre sur mes jambes encore tremblotantes le poids de mon corps. Je m'y suis sans doute prise trop brusquement : je retombai sur les fesses dès que j'essayai de me redresser.

― Tu sais, tu peux prendre ma main. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

― Merci ça ira. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

J'essayai une deuxième fois de me lever, ce que je réussis finalement, non sans avoir failli retomber. Je sais très bien que j'aurais pu accepter son aide, mais je ne l'ai pas fais... pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Est-ce que je suis énervée ? Il semblerait bien... Contre quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je m'emportais, et ça ne me ressemble pas. Il faut que je me calme... et est-ce qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse... ?

Je suis idiote ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuserais face à une ombre ? Je suis sûre qu'il m'a tendu la main uniquement pour se donner la satisfaction d'avoir fait une bonne action ! Quoique, en fait... je ne sais pas... Je n'en sais rien !

Il faut vraiment que je me calme, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est que je suis bonne pour l'asile. Remarquez, c'est peut-être une solution : au moins, je n'irais pas à Marineford.

― Sasha-san...

Je ne sais pas ce qui a foiré dans ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici pour en arriver là. Déjà, partir n'était pas une erreur. Ça, j'en suis certaine.

― Sasha-san !

Ensuite, c'est sans doute le choix du bateau... peut-être, mais ils m'auraient quand même vue, et ils m'auraient rattrapée quoi que je fasse.

― Oh ! Sasha-san !

Alors quoi enfin ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour finir ici ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ! Ne me dites pas que... c'était prédestiné ?! C'est hors de question ! Le destin et tout ce qui va avec, c'est bon pour les gamines naïves et ignorantes ! (**NDA : **s'il vous plaît, si vous croyez au destin, ne m'en voulez pas pour les pensées d'Ange...**Ange :** assume un peu tes responsabilités.)

― Sasha-san ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva un peu Marco à force de répéter mon – faux – noms.

― Hein ? Euh... pardon ? fis-je, percutée hors de mes pensées.

― Viens, on y va.

Je pris mon sac encore mouillé – Ace avait remis toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur, mais je ne sais pas quand il les avait retirées... mystère – puis je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié. Ah ! Mon livre !

― Où est mon livre ? me demandai-je tout fort en le cherchant du regard, puis je me rappelais de celui qui l'avait en dernier. Où est-il ?

― Ah, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Tiens, il était là.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Ace l'avait préalablement posé sur une caisse de bois. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il le prit et me le tendit. D'un mouvement sec, je repris mon bien, sous son regard étonné.

― Merci... dis-je plus bas, en serrant mon livre contre moi.

― Pas de quoi, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sans rien ajouter, Marco me conduit sur son petit navire et s'écarta des autres dès qu'il fut installé. « Direction le Moby Dick » qu'il me disait. Moi, je m'étais assise sur le pont, mon sac posé sur mes genoux. Maintenant, j'étais sûre de n'avoir rien oublié d'important : j'avais rangé mon livre dans mon sac en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. C'était sans doute le seul objet sur terre que je souhaitais garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin, bien sûr que j'y faisais extrêmement attention.

― C'était un drôle de livre, fit Marco comme pour commencer une conversation.

― Vous trouvez ?

― Il raconte quoi ?

― Pardon ?

― Tu veux bien me raconter l'histoire ?

Je fus surprise par sa question. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'on me la posait.

― Vous voulez... vraiment ?

― Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? On a un petit quart-d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. Autant éviter de le passer sous le silence, ce serait chiant.

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, ce ne serait pas très distrayant... Mais avant de commencer, je caressai la couverture à travers le cuir de mon sac, puis je pris une inspiration.

― Il était une fois, dans un pays dirigé par le Roi qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler les ronces. Le pays en question était le pays de la Rose, et le Roi était le Roi des Ronces. Le Roi des Ronces habitait seul dans son château. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il était le Roi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était le Roi. Et il ne pouvait pas voir les gens, parce qu'il était encore le Roi. Il était seul et triste dans son grand château entouré de ronces. Un jour, la Lune lui parla. Elle l'observait depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est que maintenant, quand le Roi décida de s'appuyer sur la terrasse de son château, qu'elle eut le courage de lui adresser la parole. « Bonjour, Roi. » lui dit-elle. Et le Roi lui répondit « Bonjour. » également. Avec le temps, la Lune et le Roi devinrent des amis très proches. Le Roi avait oublié sa solitude et s'amusait beaucoup quand il était avec son amie. Mais voilà, le Soleil, jaloux, faisait son possible pour séparer le Roi et la Lune. Il n'acceptait pas le sentiment qui les liait. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir que la nuit, quand il n'était pas là. Alors il fit tout son possible pour faire durer le jour de plus en plus longtemps. Ainsi, le temps que passait le Roi et la Lune ensemble diminuait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le jour règne sur la nuit. Il n'y avait plus de nuit. Plus du tout. Et...

― Désolé de t'interrompre, mais on est arrivé, fit subitement Marco.

Un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir fini mon récit, je me fit néanmoins une raison et regardai devant moi. C'était... le plus grand navire que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Il était gigantesque. Presque majestueux. Je demeurais interdite.

Je n'avais pas vu combien nous avions avancé depuis que j'avais commencé le récit de mon livre. En fait, je ne faisais attention qu'à ce dernier, tout en caressant sa couverture. Si j'avais vu cet immense bateau se rapprocher doucement, sans doute aurais-je été moins impressionnée que maintenant... mais je m'en fichais. Il est absurde de parler avec des « si ». Et dans le moment présent, ce navire s'est imposé à mon regard, me faisant prendre conscience que je n'étais pas grand chose à côté. Juste... une humaine perdue... je crois.

― C'est le Moby Dick, m'informa-t-il comme si je ne m'en étais pas doutée.


	4. Un masque se brise

**Petit mot inintéressant de l'auteure :**

Yeah c'est encore moi ! xD et c'est parti pour le chapitre... euh... *_ne se souvient plus des numéros_* eh bien... *_s'en va chercher l'air de rien_* ah voilà ! C'est le chapitre 4 ! Là encore, il se passe pas mal de choses, et puis vous verrez bien en lisant ! Je ne vais pas vous spoiler dès ici, hein ? Ce serait bizarre...

Bref, je sais bien que ce n'es pas une heure à publier (à l'heure où j'écris ça, il est 01:35, sachant que je dois me lever tôt demain... ou plutôt ce matin... enfin bref. Il faudra que j'apprenne la signification des mots « se coucher tôt ») mais tant pis ! Quand je suis partie sur ma lancée, la fatigue ne me fait rien du tout ! Rien... du... tout... *_gros bâillement_*

Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! (et souhaitez-moi une bonne – courte – nuit, s'il vous plaît...)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Portgas. D. Louna : C'est vrai ça ! Ange – enfin pour le coup Sasha – n'est pas une cruche ! *_fixe intensivement du regard Chizuru (Hakuouki), Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Mikan (Gakuen Alice) et d'autres encore que je ne citerais pas_* et encore heureuse, j'ai envie de dire ! Je n'aime pas écrire des trucs sur des nunuches (c'est... comment dire... inintéressant.)

Az Sharane : Ça tombe bien, la suite est juste en dessous ! Mais merci beaucoup de me lire, ça me fait vachement plaisir !

Firephenix : Un goinfre narcoleptique en feu ? J'avais pas encore remarqué ce point de vue ! Mais c'est vrai en plus ! xD Ouh je me fais peur toute seule maintenant ! (et puis même si Ange a les mêmes origines que Haneko, je n'ai pas spécialement l'impression qu'elles se ressemblent comme des jumelles se ressembleraient... enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue)

Lilo65 & Anna1819 : Waah merci beaucoup ! m(_ _)m *_grande courbette_* (ouch ! Mon dos !) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai des nouvelles lectrices ! (et je ne t'oublie pas, Firephenix ! Ne t'inquiète pas !)

Et pour finir, je remercie (encore) tous ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne peuvent pas et/ou ne veulent pas m'envoyer de reviews. Parce que oui, même si ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews, ça fait encore plus plaisir de savoir qu'on nous lit et puis bon, je voulais vous remercier quand même, voilà !

S'il vous plaît, ne cherchez pas plus de raisons ou d'argumentations de ma part, mon cerveau sature, là ! Sur ce, je vais me coucher ! Et je laisse ce chapitre entre vos bonnes mains !

Bye bye ! Je reviens dans le chapitre 5 ! (que je n'ai pas encore commencé, mais tant pis !)

**UN MASQUE SE BRISE –**

Et voilà, suite un à concours de circonstances, me voilà en train de marcher derrière Marco dans ce trop célèbre navire qu'est le Moby Dick. C'était un bateau pirate tout ce qu'il y a le de plus normal... mais celui-là est au moins trois fois plus grand qu'un ordinaire vaisseau. Ou quatre fois... je ne sais pas trop... Enfin, j'ai une idée de ses dimensions, c'est déjà ça. Connaître les détails ne me sera d'aucun secours, ce ne serait que du temps perdu.

Je me demande ce que ceux qui m'ont sauvée font à l'heure qu'il est... ils sont sans doute à Earthsea, à faire leurs emplettes comme ils semblaient l'avoir prévu.

Oh et puis, en quoi ça me concerne ? J'espère juste que tout se passera comme je l'entends... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui ne veut pas s'ôter de ma conscience, allez savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, statistiquement parlant, je sais très bien que je n'ai rien à craindre.

― Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, me dit alors Marco en se retournant à peine. Pendant que tu seras là-bas, je parlerais de toi à Père.

― Père ?

― Barbe Blanche si tu préfères. Il est le capitaine de ce navire, c'est normal qu'il soit au courant de tels incidents.

― Je vois...

― Tiens, c'est là.

En disant ces mots, il toqua à une porte et une fois qu'il ait entendue une fois féminine faire poliment « Entrez. », il ouvrit la porte et me poussa gentiment dans le dos pour me faire entrer.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il alors. Ellen est très gentille, et puis elle était là quand Ace m'a appelé tout à l'heure. J'avais prévu de te ramener ici, donc je lui ai expliqué la situation. Ellen, je te la confie.

― Pas de problème. Viens ici, s'il te plaît...

Je sentais qu'elle cherchait mon nom pour compléter sa phrase.

― Je m'appelle Sasha Dewey, ajoutai-je en m'inclinant de politesse. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Ellen.

― Ne fais pas tant de manière, Sasha-san ! Nous n'avons pas une différence d'âge si exorbitante... Appelle-moi simplement Ellen, d'accord ?

Ben elle a quand même l'air d'avoir cinq ans de plus que moi. Si ce n'est pas davantage. C'était une jolie femme certes, mais elle ressemblait bien plus à une femme que moi : elle avait plus de formes, plus de poitrine aussi, mais elle avait un visage très doux. Le stéréotype de l'infirmière parfaite, en d'autres mots.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne ressens pas la moindre once de jalousie à son égard. J'ai juste encore l'impression de me retrouver face à une ombre. L'infirmière de Sapientia disait la même chose le premier jour. Mais uniquement le premier jour.

― Viens, installe-toi par là, me demanda-t-elle en me proposant de m'allonger sur la fameuse table des médecins.

Docilement, je fis ce qu'elle disait. L'idée de me rebeller ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je n'y ai jamais songé. Je ne suis pas combattive ? En effet, je ne le suis pas. Je préfère m'adapter aux règles de ce nouveau jeu, c'est tout.

**... oOo ...**

Enfin arrivé à terre, Ace et ses hommes marchaient d'un pas pressé au milieu de la foule du centre ville de Earthsea. Habillés d'une longue cape de couleur sobre, personne ne faisait spécialement attention à eux, même ces soldats de la Marine qui se disaient « arrêter chaque pirate de cette ville ».

C'était une cité incroyable, à vrai dire. En pas longtemps, ils réussissaient à rassembler progressivement tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les habitants devaient être habitués que des marins faisaient halte ici. Tant mieux, ça facilitait leurs affaires.

― On a bientôt terminé nos emplettes, non ? demanda d'une voix plus basse Sam à Ace. Alors pourquoi on ne demanderait pas aux gens s'ils connaissent Sasha-san ?

― Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, on a rien à perdre.

― Et si on se séparait ? Proposa Royld. Comme ça, on achète les derniers trucs dont on a besoin, mais aussi on peut gagner du temps à demander à la population.

― Ouais, on fait comme ça. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, les gars.

Cela dit, le groupe de quatre se dispersa dans autant de direction. Sam partit sur la gauche, Rey sur la droite, Royld fit demi-tour et Ace continua tout droit. Ce dernier ne portait qu'un petit sac sur son épaule droite, tandis que celui qui avait le chariot à tirer derrière lui rempli d'un peu de tout était Royld... « Il ne fallait pas se moquer de moi ! » lui avait dit avec un grand sourire son commandant. Maintenant, il peinait vraiment à tirer ces foutues provisions tout en maudissant sa langue – et un peu Ace aussi –.

Dans ces rues regorgeant de petits magasins et de stands ambulants, la foule se pressait comme si tout le monde avait un navire à entretenir et qu'ils devaient avoir une autonomie de quelques mois. Avec toutes ces promotions qui fusaient, ces publicités, ces offres – quoique sur ce point, c'est discutable –, Ace arriva vite à la conclusion que c'était une ville qui vivait de son commerce. Il fallait dire que son port l'aidait beaucoup... Enfin bon, du moment que lui et les autres trouvaient ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était le principal.

Marchant, flânant presque, il passa à côté d'un stand où un vendeur discutait plutôt amicalement avec une vieille dame... cette dernière ne devait pas être de passage, elle avait de fortes chances d'habiter ici. De plus, elle semblait connaître pas mal de monde par ici... Sans doute pourra-t-elle le renseigner sur Sasha Dewey, qui sait...

Poliment, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

― Excusez-moi, madame. Pouvez-vous me renseigner ?

― Cela dépend ce que vous demandez, jeune homme. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

― Connaissez-vous une jeune fille d'environ cette taille (il montra la taille de la rescapée avec sa main), les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns aussi, qui s'appelle Sasha Dewey ? Elle vit dans cette ville, normalement...

― Sasha Dewey ? Non, ça ne me dit rien... D'ailleurs, je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait de Dewey ici.

― Et dans les environs ?

― Jeune homme ! Je vis ici depuis cinquante ans, je connais le coin comme ma poche et je vous affirme qu'il n'y a aucun Dewey par ici ! Revoyez vos informations !

Mais c'était impossible. Avec le navire qu'elle avait là où il l'avait trouvée, elle ne devait pas venir de très loin. Sinon, elle aurait coulé bien avant, c'était certain.

― Par contre, continua la grand mère, votre description me fait penser à la jeune fille qui a disparu cette nuit... Tout le monde en parle, c'est terrifiant. On dit qu'elle a été kidnappée par des ravisseurs qui vont ensuite demander une rançon à la Marine...

― Disparue ?

― Il y a un avis de recherche au coin de la rue, si vous voulez. Vous en apprendrez sans doute plus que je ne pourrais le faire. Dites-moi... vous avez vu la jeune fille ? Où ça ?

― Euh... Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai dû me tromper. Désolé, madame...

― Ce n'est pas grave... bon, au revoir, jeune homme.

― Au revoir...

Après s'être incliné de politesse, Ace se dirigea vers le coin de rue dont parlait la vieille femme. Effectivement, au milieu des affiches de recherches de pirates, il y avait une affiche de « disparition inquiétante », comme c'était marqué dessus. Prenant l'annonce d'un main, il s'écarta un peu de la foule pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

_**DISPARITION INQUIETANTE**_

– _**Appel à témoins –**_

_Dans la nuit du 8 au 9, mademoiselle **Ange Curtis**, fille unique de l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku, a disparu de manière inquiétante. D'après un témoin, elle a été vue non loin du port en pleine nuit, puis aucune nouvelle. Des recherches sont en cours pour la ramener saine et sauve._

_Si vous la voyez quelque part, veuillez en faire part à la Marine. Chaque témoignage sera pris en compte et largement récompensé._

_Ange Curtis, dix-sept ans, 1.63 m, cheveux châtains et yeux marrons. Voir la photo ci-joint._

― C'est quoi... ça... ? lâcha Ace n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Sur cette photo... cette fille, elle ressemble trait pour trait à Sasha.

Lui qui avait quelques doutes quant à la sincérité de la jeune fille, voilà que ce gentil bout de papier lui donnait entièrement raison. Sasha Dewey... non. Ange Curtis. Elle s'était bien moquée d'eux !

Chiffonnant la feuille et la rangeant dans la poche de son short, il se jura de mettre les choses au clair avec cette fille. La fille de l'amiral en chef, rien que ça... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire après ? Les dénoncer tous les uns après les autres ? Les vendre à la Marine ? C'est loin d'être impossible.

Mais d'un autre côté, son histoire ne semblait pas si tirée par les cheveux que ça... enfin bon, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, après tout ? Cette fille était une bonne menteuse, c'est tout. Et merde ! Il s'était fait dupé comme un débutant !

Et qui était Ange en réalité ? Son prénom semblait bien contradictoire avec sa personnalité. Un démon. Voilà ce qu'il voyait en elle maintenant. Voilà comment on vient à comparer un individu dont on ne sait rien.

**... oOo …**

Dans cette infirmerie où on m'avait placée – un peu contre ma volonté –, on me lava, me coiffa, m'habilla avec des vêtements propres et secs... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est bizarre. Surtout sur un navire pirate. J'avais toujours ce fichu préjugé qui disait que les pirates étaient sales, hideux, méchants, cruels et sans pitié. Alors forcément, devant cette Ellen qui s'occupait de moi telle une infirmière que je pourrais dire normale, je me sens un peu déboussolée. Honnêtement, plus le temps passait, moins je ne savais quelle était ma place sur ce navire. Une prisonnière ? Une invitée ? Une rescapée ? Un souci ? Une gêne ? Un peu de tout, je suppose...

Enfin qu'importe ? C'est aussi un peu comme ça que je les vois. Mes impressions sont réciproques, mais là encore, ça ne m'apporte pas grand chose.

Ellen me parlait d'un peu de tout et de rien. En fait, je n'écoutais pas tellement ce qu'elle me disait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bavarde... peut-être qu'elle faisait ça pour me mettre à l'aise ici, comme toute infirmière devait faire. Elle parlait du navire en lui-même, de Barbe Blanche, de sa renommée et de sa puissance, mais aussi de sa gentillesse – un pirate pouvait être gentil ? C'était un point où il serait intéressant de se renseigner – et de ses liens avec ses hommes. Elle me disait qu'elle, avant d'être ici, était infirmière dans un hôpital de province qui dû fermer à cause de trop faibles revenus. Elle a ainsi été recueillie par Barbe Blanche qui était ''de passage''. De la façon dont elle racontait son histoire, on dirait vraiment un conte pour enfant... Pour être honnête, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille désintéressée. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'ajouter à son récit ma propre histoire, c'était hors de question. Autant qu'elle s'en rende compte rapidement, ça lui économisera de la salive.

Mais non, elle continuait de parler encore et encore. Une vraie pipelette. Bien qu'il n'y en avait pas mal à Sapientia, c'est la première fois que j'en voyais une d'aussi près. Cependant, je m'en serait très bien passé.

― Et toi, me fit-elle avec un grand sourire après une longue tirade. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

― Eh... Eh bien...

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant ? Je n'avait rien écouté !

En me voyant me réveiller en un instant et avec un regard un peu paniqué, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un joli rire cristallin qui me donnait d'irrévocables envies de fuir à toute vitesse. Ce genre de rire... je le détestais. Ce rire enfantin et innocent. Je le déteste.

― Excusez-moi, fis-je le plus poliment possible, mais je ne voix pas ce qui est drôle. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

― Allons, allons, Sasha-chan ! Ne sois pas aussi rigide ! On ne va pas te manger toute crue alors détends-toi un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Tiens, le « Sasha-san » a évolué en « Sasha-chan »... Et puis je suis désolée d'être aussi désagréable, mais si je suis rigide, c'est mon problème ! Pas le sien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est infirmière qu'elle doit se permettre de me juger ainsi. Je... voulais partir d'ici.

Mais comment j'aurais pu ? J'étais là, assise sur une chaise emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture par dessus des vêtements secs, une boisson chaude entre les mains. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était réellement, je n'y ai pas goûté. Ma position m'interdisait formellement de faire le moindre geste déplacé.

― Tu sais, Sasha-chan ? me fit-elle alors d'un air plus sérieux en se mettant à ma hauteur. J'ai remarqué que tu te mettais excessivement sur la défensive... pourtant on ne te fera pas le moindre mal, tu en es consciente ?

― Vraiment ? répondis-je non convaincue.

― Nous qui voyageons sous l'étendard de Barbe Blanche, nous avons juré de ne pas nous en prendre aux civils, surtout s'ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais nous avons un code moral là (elle pointa son cœur), et nous nous y plions.

Je la regardais, intriguée. Sans doute pour la première fois, j'écoutais ce qu'elle disait. Si cela se trouvait, c'était juste le pire mensonge que j'aurais entendu de toute ma vie, mais tant pis.

― En tant qu'ancienne infirmière d'hôpital, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde pour haïr les pirates et leurs ravages, leur cruauté et leur cœur de pierre. Mais avec Barbe Blanche, j'ai appris que ceux qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage étaient des gens pathétiques qui font eux-mêmes honte aux pirates du monde entier.

― Je ne comprends pas très bien...

― Bah, je suppose que c'est normal pour une personne qui n'a jamais pris la mer, soupira Ellen. La terre est remplie d'idées reçues sur les pirates, c'en est presque désolant.

Des idées reçues, hein ? C'est sans doute vrai. À entendre les gens autour de moi, on aurait dit que l'océan entier était une mer empoisonnée, comme une drogue. De fil en aiguille, tout le monde se mit à y croire, et ça devint alors une vérité générale. « La mer endort le plus endurant des matelots pour le poignarder ensuite ». Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu ? Je ne sais plus. Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'on vient à vénérer les membres de la Marine, les héros qui ont trouvé le courage de lutter contre les esclaves de la mer cruelle et impitoyable, les pirates.

Quelle bouffonnerie. Je suis la mieux placée pour croire que toutes les vérités ne sont pas forcément vraies. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur moi à Sapientia. Toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. Pitoyable. Mais on voit bien ainsi que tous ces gens ne sont que des ombres. Toujours les mêmes, où que l'on soit.

― Sasha-chan ? me rappela Ellen d'un air inquiet.

― Ah ! Euh... oui ?

― Tu étais dans la lune... à quoi pensais-tu ?

― Je...

Vite ! Une idée d'urgence !

― Je... me demandais quand Portgas D. Ace et les autres reviendront... inventai-je au hasard.

En fait, je m'en fichait un peu. Qu'ils soient à l'autre bout du monde ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

― Dans pas longtemps, sans doute, me répondit l'infirmière en face de moi avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Navrée, mais je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Je sais que pour une rescapée, je ne me montre pas très redevable envers mes sauveurs, mais pourquoi le serai-je ? Ce sont eux qui m'ont laissée ici, après tout. Non pas que je voulais les accompagner – loin de là – mais ils auraient pu... en fait, qu'importe.

D'un seul coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas hurla sans se rendre compte de ma présence :

― Ellen-san ! Ace est revenu avec les autres ! Tu viens ? ... Ah, c'est qui elle ?

Ça y est, il m'avait remarqué, moi et mon regard pas tellement sympathique qui le fixaient. C'était un infirmerie, non ? Pas un moulin ! On n'y entre pas quand on veut, pour le bien-être des patients ! Enfin, c'était vrai en théorie. En pratique, ça paraît moins évident.

― C'est Sasha-chan, répondit Ellen qui visiblement ne voyait pas mon regard noir. Ace et les autres l'ont sauvée de la noyade !

― Sérieux ? Ace ? Mais je croyais qu'il coulait dans la moindre flaque d'eau !

― Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a plongé. C'est Sam.

― Je me disais bien aussi. Bon, grouille-toi, on va avoir besoin de toi !

― J'arrive tout de suite.

L'homme partit en courant – et en claquant la porte au passage. pauvre porte, elle en a bavé aujourd'hui –. Je suis sûre qu'il avait une dérangeante envie de me demander qui j'étais. Et je pense que mon air lui a répondu très clairement – ho ho ho ! –.

Ellen, quant à elle, rassembla deux ou trois affaires et les rangea dans un sac avant de se diriger vers la (malheureuse) porte. Avant de la passer définitivement, elle se retourna vers moi et me fit :

― Sasha-chan, reste ici, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Il faut juste que je fasse l'appoint de ce que le groupe d'Ace a trouvé.

― Hein ?

― Laisse tomber et attends-moi ici !

Dit-elle en claquant à son tour la porte derrière elle. Et voilà, j'étais à présent seule dans cette pièce qui sentait fort l'antiseptique. L'idée qui me traverse la tête ? M'enfuir, bien évidemment. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais rester ici juste pour me faire découvrir ? Je posai la boisson sur le bureau et la couverture sur la chaise où j'étais assise juste avant.

J'étais habillée avec un tee-shirt blanc tout simple, quoiqu'un peu trop grand pour moi, avec un pantalon gris sans doute prévu pour un homme quelconque : je n'arrivais pas à faire trois pas sans marcher dessus. Sinon, on ne m'avait donné que des chaussures pour aller aux toilettes. Vous savez, celles qui ressemblent à des claquettes et où il y a marqué « WC » en gros dessus. Ce n'était pas aussi pratique que mes chaussures que j'avais avant, mais tant pis.

Quel était le plan ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple fuite, j'en étais consciente. Il ne me restait qu'à faire ce que j'avais déjà fais : m'éclipser discrètement et ''emprunter'' une barque ou un truc du genre pour s'échapper simplement.

... Mauvaise tactique. D'un point de vue stratégique, c'était sans le moindre doute le pire plan que j'avais fais jusque là. Bon d'accord, celui de ma première fuite n'était pas terrible non plus, mais lui est officiellement stupide. Une fois que j'aurais été sur la sois-disant barque, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais après ? Je n'aurais nul part où me cacher – à part une vague miracle qui passait là par hasard –. L'horizon, l'horizon et juste l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et ce n'était pas comme si le navire sur lequel j'étais actuellement n'était qu'un yacht de touristes, c'était... le Moby Dick. Ni plus, ni moins.

Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte se ré-ouvrir brusquement – décidément, elle semble en avoir l'habitude, pauvre porte... –. Intriguée, je me tournai rapidement vers elle avec un air défensif, comme si le nouveau venu était sur le point de connaître mon secret. Cependant, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'Ace. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas sensé être sur le point, à faire l'appoint avec Ellen ?

― Si tu te demandes ce que je fais là, j'ai juste demandé à Sam de s'en occuper avec Ellen. (il ferma la porte dès qu'il fut entré, sans pour autant se retourner vers elle).

― Tu... as lu dans mes pensées ? demandai-je, prudente.

― Non, mais c'était facile de deviner à quoi tu pensais. Tu es plutôt prévisible... et menteuse.

― Men...teuse... ?

J'articulai ce mot avec difficulté. Le regard du pirate devant moi était sérieux, grave, en colère aussi je crois. Il s'avança dangereusement vers moi. Je pensais pas, mais vraiment pas, que ce soit pour me montrer son côté amical. Instinctivement, je reculai au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, veillant à garder une distance de sécurité entre nous deux. Mais le mur arriva bien vite dans mon dos, je le sentis quand il était trop tard. Prisonnière par derrière et par devant, je tentai de m'échapper par la gauche, mais je fus vite freinée dans mon élan quand il plaqua une de ses mains juste à côté de moi, me dissuadant très clairement de faire le moindre geste. L'autre bras rejoint l'autre rapidement, me laissant dans une position fort peu agréable.

― N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à m'avouer, Sasha Dewey... ou plutôt Ange Curtis ?

À l'évocation de ces mots, j'écarquillai les yeux. C'était... mon nom. Mon vrai nom. Où l'avait-il entendu ? Comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Que savait-il de moi, en réalité ? Tant de questions en si peu de temps, chaque seconde était interminable. Mon souffle se saccadait un petit peu, mais je fis mon possible pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

― Ange Curtis. Tu es la fille de l'amiral en chef, je me trompe ? J'en doute.

― Comment... ? arrivai-je à articuler.

― Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose. Et rassure-toi, personne ne pourra te sortir de ce mauvais pas, personne n'a assez de cran pour aller à l'infirmerie sans qu'Ellen ne soit là. Cette femme est impitoyable quand on ne respecte pas ses règles.

Et à ma connaissance, il venait donc d'en enfreindre une. Il n'avait pas peur des soi-disant répressions de l'infirmière ? À moins qu'il ne se considérait même pas comme un petit rebelle...

Mais très sincèrement, je me fichais pas mal de ce détail. Je sentis une goutte de sueur dévaler la pente de ma tempe, dévoilant ma nervosité. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais me sortir de ce faux pas ? Est-ce que c'était possible ? Pour l'heure, je n'en savais rien et c'est justement ce qui me faisait peur. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ? Je n'ai pas d'autres besoins actuellement que de faire travailler mes neurones, mais ils semblaient faire grève. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Allez, réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !

― Tiens, s'étonna-t-il faussement. On dirait que tu as plus de mal à mentir, là. C'est pourtant la spécialité de la Marine, non ? Que me vaut cette soudaine incapacité ?

― N-Ne...

― « Ne » ? m'encouragea-t-il à continuer. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

― Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout, espèce de sale ombre ! criai-je presque, hors de moi.

Je crois que ma soudaine prise de parole l'a étonné, il écarquilla les yeux et ne cessait de me fixer. Au départ, ça me gênait, mais maintenant je me suis habituée. Et puis pour qui il se prenait ? Il se permettait de me juger sans même me connaître... Certes, j'étais officiellement quelqu'un qui, de nature, devait être l'ennemie des pirates, mais tout de même ! Il s'agissait là de préjugés ! D'idées reçues toutes faites ! Comment pouvait-il affirmer sans preuve ? Je n'ai jamais rien tenter contre eux, que je sache !

Vraiment, il n'était pas mieux que toutes les ombres que j'ai croisé auparavant. Lui aussi, malgré ses airs qui pourraient faire penser le contraire, est rempli de préjugés sur les autres. « Cette ombre rayonnait », que j'avais pensé... laissez-moi rire ! C'était une ombre comme les autres ! Il n'y avait aucune différence ! Marine, pirates... quelle différence ? Il n'y avait que des ectoplasmes envahissants et hypocrites.

― Et tu crois que je suis le seul à me faire des préjugés ?! hurla-t-il sur le même ton que moi. Je vois très bien ce à quoi tu dois penser. Tu es en train de me juger, donc de juger tous les pirates, et par défaut, tu juges tout le monde sur cette Terre. Et c'est moi l'hypocrite ?

― Q-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans ma tête ! Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais !

― Exact, je ne te connais pas ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais t'écouter !

Hein ? Qu'avait-il dit ? « _Je vais t'écouter _»... ? Ah quelle blague ! Un mensonge d'ombre quelconque, j'en suis sûre ! Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur... si franche... ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus.

― Tu dis que je me comporte comme si je savais tout sur toi, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, mais c'est faux. Et tu le sais. Alors je te prie de te calmer. Je vais écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

― Et me juger de haut dès que le moment sera opportun ? Non merci.

Eh oui, ce n'est pas parce que je suis impressionnée que je vais lui laisser avoir le dernier mot.

― Je ne te jugerai pas. C'est promis.

― Et comment je saurais si tu me juges ou pas ? Je te préviens, sur ce point, on pourrait me croire paranoïaque.

― Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je t'ai donné ma parole, et même si pour toi elle n'a aucune valeur, je vais la tenir coûte que coûte.

Ça c'est sûr, pour moi, sa parole ne vaut rien. Mais il semblait si sûr de lui que c'en était déroutant. Est-ce que je pouvais réellement lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que... je pouvais lui faire confiance ?

N'importe quoi. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Et je suis presque en train de chercher les mots pour lui expliquer ma situation... mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Bah, je pense que je peux me permettre de me confier... après tout, je doute que ma situation puisse empirer. Cependant, il faudra tout de même que je veille à ce que je raconte. Ace n'est pas un journal intime ou un truc bizarre dans le genre.

― Je suis... commençai-je hésitante.

Je sentais mon regard vaciller. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il ne fallait pas que je montre que j'étais troublée ! D'un mouvement timide, je levai les yeux vers son visage. Ace me regardait fixement, écoutant chacun de mes mots. Son regard qui semblait vouloir lire dans le mien me fit baisser la tête rapidement. C'était quoi cette soudaine proximité ? Que quelqu'un m'explique et vite ! Je n'arrive plus à raisonner correctement, mon cœur fait trop de bruit. Ça me dérange.

― Je suis...

Et pourquoi quand je veux parler, je ne peux plus ? Je suis vraiment un cas sans espoir ! Mais bon, je pense que je peux être excusée : personne ne s'était autant intéressé à ma vie. Ma vie fade et grise... mais ma vie quand même. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'en préoccupait. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était qu'une ombre, en fin de compte.

― Je...

Mes fonctions vocales sont définitivement hors course. Je bégaie, je tremble, je baisse le regard... De quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air ? D'un gamine qui avoue une bêtise ? Oui, ce n'est pas loin de ça. Mais curieusement, je m'en fiche.

Plus je tentais de me reprendre, moins je n'arrivais à m'exprimer. Je sentis alors une chaleur venir de mes yeux. Ça brûlait presque. Instinctivement, je les fermai, puis quand je les rouvris, de chaudes larmes s'en échappèrent. Sales opportunistes ! Il a fallu que ce soit pile maintenant qu'elles s'enfuient ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter, c'était plus fort que moi. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que celle que j'avais quand Water Road a coulé... c'est différent. Et plus profond. C'est comme si... ce n'était pas mes yeux qui pleuraient, mais mon cœur...

Hein ? Mon cœur pleure ? C'est stupide, scientifiquement, un cœur ne pleure pas. Le cœur n'est qu'un organe creux et musculaire qui assure la circulation du sang en le pompant par des contractions rythmiques vers les vaisseaux sanguins et les cavités du corps d'un animal ou d'un humain. Ça ne peut pas pleurer, enfin ! C'était... vraiment idiot... Et je me dis élève à Sapientia ? La bonne blague... J'en ai assez... et je pleure encore.

Je ne voyais plus rien devant moi, tout était devenu trouble. Foutues larmes. Perdre mon sang-froid ainsi... Voilà quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là... que deux bras chauds m'enlacèrent tendrement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais je ne luttai pas. Je laissai ces bras me blottir contre le torse du pirate juste en face de moi. Il me laissa pleurer contre lui, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que depuis que j'étais là, contre lui, j'entendais un bruit que je n'avais pas ressenti avant... des battements... calmes et réguliers... rien à voir avec ceux de mon cœur qui était bruyants et qui se prenaient pour des tambours.

― Tu entends ça ? me demanda-t-il calmement. Ce sont les battements de mon cœur.

― Je le sais. Je ne suis pas idiote. arrivai-je à articuler malgré tout, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

― Les ombres n'ont pas de cœur. Tu le savais ça ?

Je restai interdite. Les ombres... ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

― Tout à l'heure, continua-t-il sur le même ton, tu m'as traité de sale ombre. Je sais que c'était sur le coup de la colère, mais je refuse que tu me compares à un être aussi froid et mort. Moi... je ne suis pas une ombre. Je suis Portgas D. Ace.

― Je m'en fous... de ça...

Sans même m'en rendre compte, comme si mon corps avait pris le dessus sur mon esprit, je resserrais l'étreinte dans laquelle j'étais prisonnière, lâchant encore un grand nombre de larmes. Ma dernière phrase... je savais bien que je ne la pensais pas. Et je pense qu'il avait compris puisqu'il n'ajouta rien. Et je pleurais encore et encore. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi.

Pourquoi... est-ce que je pleurais ?


End file.
